The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an improved attachment structure for its control panel unit.
In image forming apparatuses, a photosensitive unit is provided in a main unit, and a toner image formed thereon is transferred onto a sheet of paper. The sheet of paper with the toner image transferred thereon is sent to a fixing unit, where it is heated and pressed to have the toner image fixed thereon. After fixing, the paper sheet is ejected into a paper ejection tray via an ejection roller.
In general, ejection trays are attached to side portions of the main unit such that they protrude outwardly. Accordingly, it is necessary to locate the main unit away from the wall by a distance corresponding to the protruding ejection tray, which means that a large installation space is required.
In light of this, an image forming apparatus has been recently developed which has a structure that enables the main unit to be located in contact with the wall. This structure incorporates an ejection space with an opening formed at the front of the main unit, and an ejection tray cover that receives paper sheets ejected from the image forming section and covers the upper portion of the image forming section.
Thus, the above image forming apparatus comprises the main unit having the image forming section for forming an image on a paper sheet; an image reading section provided above the main unit, separate from the image forming section, for reading the image; the ejection space provided between the bottom of the image reading section and the image forming section and having the opening formed at the front of the main unit; and the ejection tray cover that receives paper sheets ejected from the image forming section and covers the upper portion of the image forming section.
This image forming apparatus further comprises a control panel unit provided at the front of the image reading section for controlling the image forming operation.
Further, a conveyance unit for conveying, when necessary, ejected paper sheets to an optional device, such as a sorting/stacking device, can be attached to and detached from the ejection space.
However, in the prior art, since the control panel unit is fixedly attached such that it blocks the front of the ejection space, even if an operator tries to visually confirm the paper sheets ejected onto the ejection tray cover, they cannot do it because of the control panel unit.
Further, when an operator tries to take the paper sheets out of the ejection tray cover, the control panel unit makes it difficult.
Furthermore, when the conveyance unit is attached to or detached from the ejection space, this work requires time and effort because the control panel unit interferes with the work.